1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermos retainer for a vehicle and more particularly pertains to holding a thermos bottle securely and prevents it from rolling off a vehicle's seat or other surface on which it is placed with a thermos retainer for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thermos bottle containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, thermos bottle containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining a thermos bottle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,209 to Sambinelli discloses the ornamental design for a kettle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,085 to Wieczorek discloses a vehicle interior accessory assembly for holding liquid containers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,733 to Shields discloses a container support device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,123 to Komeda et al. discloses a stainless steel thermos bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,806 to Dziuk discloses a vehicle retainer for thermos bottles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a thermos retainer for a vehicle for holding a thermos bottle securely and prevents it from rolling off a vehicles seat or other surface on which it is placed.
In this respect, the thermos retainer for a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a thermos bottle securely and prevents it from rolling off a vehicle's seat or other surface on which it is placed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved thermos retainer for a vehicle which can be used for holding a thermos bottle securely and prevents it from rolling off a vehicle's seat or other surface on which it is placed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.